


Arranged Marriage // Destiel ABO AU

by Useless_Fanfictions



Series: Destiel AU's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Beta Sam, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crying Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, John tricked them into having sex, King John Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Castiel, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Smut, its all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Fanfictions/pseuds/Useless_Fanfictions
Summary: Alpha and soon-to-be king Dean Winchester has to step up and marry an omega from another kingdom to unite the two. Dean is upset about his bachelor life ending until he gets the chance to talk to the omega Castiel. However, the night ends with him being the one to comfort Castiel.~~~This is pretty much your basic arranged marriage fic with a little bit at the end. Part two coming soon! I only put the underage tag because Castiel is seventeen-eighteen ish and Dean is twenty-six. There is porn!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for people to read this! I had it here for a brief period of time, realized it was crap, and deleted it. But now it's back! Yay! Please read and leave kudos and comments because they are all appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Being the prince and future King of his homeland, Dean Winchester usually kept his feelings and moods under control. More so for himself than anyone else, he didn’t need the people thinking they were going to eventually follow an emotional wreck as their leader. So his emotions were his very own, he kept them to himself and almost never complained or argued with anyone, especially his father. 

But now, he was absolutely pissed. 

“You can’t expect me to follow through with this, Father?” Dean’s growled. For alphas, growling was almost always a challenge, and now even a part in the back of the young prince’s head was surprised. 

Prince Sam and Prince Dean’s father, the King of Lawrence, John Winchester stood up and looked down at his boy; he had an anger to match his son’s. The king was the only one Dean ever submitted to, he almost did then, but refrained and matched his father’s stare. The alpha’s inside of them was bursting with the urge to attack, the workers and maidens that had been throughout the castle that was in the throne room at the time felt the tension. Some were wary, some were afraid, their scents said as much. 

“Guys…” Sam’s voice warned. He was a beta so the smells and pheromones pouring from the two alphas didn’t affect him as much, so he was able to squeeze his way in between his father and brother and ease the tension, or at least try too.  

Like a switch was flipped, Dean remembered his place. He looked away and strained to get his anger under control; to keep from actually challenging his father for the throne. Dean knew he’d lose even if he tried, his father was bigger and stronger. Dean has been working his whole life to be at least half the king his father is. 

“Dad…” Dean tired again. Maybe if he convinced his father to change his mind, to call off the deal-

“You will be marrying the heir of the Northern Territories and unite the two kingdoms and this will be the end of your complaining!” His voice echoed throughout the throne room, his voice bouncing around the tall stone walls of the castle.

The fight drained out of Dean and his shoulders sagged, when the king used that voice, his alpha voice, he meant business. Dean’s bachelor life was coming to an abrupt end. He only had three weeks of freedom left until his new omega fiance and his family was coming to stay in the castle until the wedding that weekend. 

Dean spent his last few weeks wisely. 

**~SPN~**

The first two nights he spent with one of the on-hand maidens in his bed. Jo was her name, and she liked having Dean on top of her as he pounded into her with his huge alpha cock. She was a beta so Dean couldn’t knot her. 

He picked up the omega Bela after Jo was gone a few days later. This omega was feisty, she rode him with strong shoves of her hips. He wouldn’t mind if his omega fiance was like that, able to stand a little something rough in bed. Something he didn’t like about Bela was that she likes a little bit of pain, so she would pull herself off of his knot too soon and he’d howl for her to stop, she got off on it. Dean only spent one night with her. 

The following nights were spent on a night patrol, he didn’t have time for other omegas and betas because he was off making sure his soon-to-be kingdom was safe. It was his job as a prince. Him, Sam, and their dad all took turns every couple of nights to go around with the night patrol and check up on everything, they had a lot of ground to cover, Lawrence wasn’t by any means a small kingdom. 

After that the rest of his time being single evaporated very quickly, and before Dean knew it he was pacing around his dressing room biting his nails as he thought about finally meeting his future mate for the first time. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Dean,” Sam said from his spot on one of the two couches in the room. Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, he didn’t stop pacing. 

What if he doesn’t like the castle? What if his family is used to something with more class? The building was old and just starting to fall apart, it was built decades ago and has been in the family the entire time, he comes from a long family of royalty. Oh Gods, what if he thinks some of their family traditions are stupid? How is Dean suppose to stay with someone for the rest of his life if he can’t get along with that someone? 

“Dean! You’re overthinking it!” Sam pretty much yells, startling his older brother.

“Am not,” Dean mutters, running his hands through his hair. He and Sam were supposed to come up here a half hour ago to get dressed in something nice for dinner, Dean was still dressed in his work clothes. 

“You are because you didn’t even hear the call, they’re here and you’re still not dressed.” Sam wasn’t either, but he said this pulling on a dress shirt. 

With a huff and no further argument, Dean started to dress in what another maiden had already set out for them. Dean’s hands shook when he tried to button his own vest up. Sam stepped in and finished the last three for his older brother, and in turn, Dean tied Sam’s bowtie for him because the kid still hasn’t learned how to yet. 

**~[[SPN]]~**

Dinner was a three-course meal, starting with a salad with mixed veggies and dressing. Following that was a full plate of spaghetti and a few pieces of garlic bread. Dean was very ready to either yell or leave. 

Not a single word has been spoken passed greetings since the Novak family walked in and met the three Winchesters. 

It wasn’t that the two families hated each other, it was just awkward, no one willing to start the conversation. When Dean catches his father’s gaze he looks pointedly at the boy next to him. 

And that’s all he is, a boy. Dean’s not certain of his exact age, maybe seventeen, possibly eighteen. Dean’s 26. 

Castiel Novak - as of tomorrow it’ll be Castiel Winchester, Dean still winces at the thought - sat next to him and Dean could smell him. His scent was good, it brought the same feeling to Dean as the courtyard did after it rained, Dean’s always liked the rain. 

Again his father looks at Dean angrily, he’s waiting on the elder prince to start a conversation with his fiance, but Dean’s at a loss for words. He looks over to the boy next to him, barely picking at his food like he did with his first plate. Dean is unsure of how to talk to him, by tomorrow they will be husbands, and soon will be expected to mate and bring an heir to life. A blush dots his neck and cheeks at the thought of taking Castiel to bed, he could barely talk to the guy, how was he supposed to have a baby with him? 

“Castiel,” Dean starts, the boy slowly looks to him. “Umm…” Dean scratches the back of his neck. “Is Lawrence much different from your home?” A simple question might start a conversation. 

He shakes his head and looks down at his food. Dean suppresses a sigh, he hasn’t even heard what his voice sounds like. The boy didn’t try to start up a conversation, Dean awkwardly met his mother’s eyes from across the table, she seemed almost sympathetic. Her eyes were kind, and Dean felt a pang of old grief for his own mother that passed away a long time ago. 

“Actually,” she speaks up. “We don’t have a castle half as nice as this one, I love the old ethnicity of it. Castiel, you’re interested in old buildings like this, right?”  

Castiel meets his mother’s stare evenly when he answers, “Yes.” 

They seem to have a mental conversation with each other through their stares. His mother looks at Dean at least twice. Dean hears Castiel sigh and looks at John, “How long has the castle been in your family?” At least he is trying to feign interest. 

Dean jumped in before his father could, “Since it was built. Generations ago. Back in the Settlement times, actually.” Dean beamed with pride in his home.

Dean swears to himself that Castiel looks impressed, he suppresses a noise of relief. He is happy that Castiel at least likes the place, that way he won’t be completely miserable here. 

Until his father says, “Sometime you can have Dean tell you about our line of family. You’re going to be a part of a very old family name.” 

Castiel looks back down at his food, his mood immediately drained out of him at the mention of him marrying Dean. And really, Dean can relate. 

**~[[SPN]]~**

After dinner, the Novaks claimed they were tired from the long trip and wanted to get some rest. They each had their own rooms, Castiel and his parents. Castiel’s happened to be right next to Dean’s own bedroom. 

It was late when Dean finally went to bed, well past sunset. He, his father, and brother had just been discussing the finality of the wedding the following day. Sam said he liked Castiel, he was quiet and nice, Dean knew it was just his little brother trying to cheer him up. Castiel probably wouldn’t ever hold an entire conversation with him. 

Dean had planned to go to his room and collapsed onto his bed, he had about eight hours before he was going to be standing at the altar with an omega he hasn’t even known for twenty-four hours. The thought ultimately depressed him, he would be tied down and expected to bring an heir to life soon. 

The sounds of someone sniffling stopped Dean before he hit the bed, and he stopped and listened for it. The sound seemed to be coming from the open doors that led to his balcony. He walked carefully outside, the cool night air bit at the exposed skin of his arms and face. 

To the right of him was Sam’s room, the crying was coming from his left.  _ Castiel’s room,  _ Dean realized. 

The omega saw him before Dean did. Their eyes connected for a long moment; deep green and tear-filled blue eyes. Dean was moving before his mind caught up, there were about three feet of space between the walls of the two balconies, Dean leaped over that space like it was nothing. 

“Hey,” Dean knelt down and held a hand up, the other placed on the ground to steady him. “Are you okay?” 

Castiel smelled scared, disappointed maybe? Their mating bond will make it easier for the two to be able to read their emotions. For now, Dean wasn’t sure what was going through the other boy’s head, but he didn’t want him to cry anymore. 

The feeling was foreign but not unwelcome. He realized with a jolt he cared about this omega, and he could tell it wasn’t just him pretending to care because by this time tomorrow they will be married; he genuinely cared. Dean wasn’t sure what to think and didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it, because now he wanted to see that Castiel stopped crying. 

“I’m fine-” sniff “-you didn’t need to come over here. You may return to your room.” Castiel said, his expression was blank, but his voice shook and his scent was still thick with emotion. 

“Why are you upset?” Dean asked, shifting to sit cross-legged in front of the omega. 

“Why do you care?” Dean visibly flinched from the hostility in the younger boy’s voice. Dean had just decided to get up and leave him alone, he obviously didn’t want to talk right now, but the moment between thought and execution the boy spoke up, “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. It’s just… I-” 

Dean waited for a breath or two for him to continue talking after he cut himself off, but he didn’t. They looked at each other, the only sounds from the balcony were their breathing, but there was plenty of noise around them because the townsfolk were celebrating the arrival of the mate of the prince. Both boys ignored the sounds and Castiel looked up towards the stars. 

“You what…?” Dean’s voice was soft and empathetic. The last time he can remember his voice was this tender was when Sam got hurt on his first hunt and had to stay in the hospital overnight. 

“‘S stupid…” Castiel runs a hand through his hair. 

Dean scooted closer to Castiel, their knees were almost touching. Dean leaned forward and caught Castiel’s glance, looking at him through his lashes. “I bet it’s not.” 

Castiel’s eyes brimmed with tears, Dean’s eyebrows came together in confusion. He wasn’t making his omega cry, was he? 

“I’m still not sure why you care,” he wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. “We have only  _ just met. _ ” 

Dean can’t help the chuckle that rises in the back of his throat, “Because - believe it or not, Castiel - we’re getting married tomorrow.” He waited until Castiel looked him in the eye before he continued. “And I do care about you, you will be my mate soon. We’re going to have a profound bond, our emotions will be linked.”

“I understand our biology and what will happen after we bond,” Castiel says, the corners of his lips turning up. His tears have stopped. 

“I don’t want you to be miserable,” Dean said. “If you really don’t want to marry me, then we can try to convince our parents-” 

“I don’t want to not marry  _ you _ , specifically.” Dean cocked his head to the side. Castiel continued, “It’s the principle. I don’t want to marry someone I just met.” 

“So I’m not that repulsive?” Dean jokes. 

The omega smiled fully and looked at his hands folded in his lap. Dean’s smile matched his, and Dean really looked at the boy sitting across from him. He was attractive, dark hair, fair skin, and beautiful eyes. Dean’s not sure he’s ever used the term  _ beautiful _ while describing someone before. 

“No… you’re actually nice.” 

“Actually?” Dean quirked up an eyebrow when Castiel looked at him again. 

“I may have over thought what you’d be like on the trip over here. Like, I was all but counting on you being a secret serial killer,” Castiel admitted with a slight blood-blush. 

“Well, I’m not  _ that _ bad,” Dean laughed. “And I do want you to have what you want.” Dean paused for a moment and the omega’s stare drew him to ask the question, “So what do you look for in an alpha?” Dean’s back ached a little so he leaned back to stretch and to escape the other’s damning stare.

Castiel heard his back pop a few times, he moved over so there was enough room for Dean to sit next to him with his back to the wall. Dean moved so he sat to Castiel’s right, their shoulders touched, neither boy minded. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel answered the alpha’s question.

“C’mon, you have to know what you want.”

Castiel bite into his bottom lip, it was enough of an answer for Dean. He nudged the younger man’s shoulder, “What is it.” 

“I always had this fantasy as a child, that a big, strong alpha would come and we’d slowly fall in love, and have a small house in the forest maybe…” 

Dean’s eyes never left Castiel’s face while he watched something that wasn’t outside of his head. His eyes glazed over and a small smile graced his features. Dean listened to what he was saying, and he could see the appeal of falling in love, letting someone become his other half. It was something Dean thought of before but never considered it happening to himself. He couldn’t see himself letting someone get that close. 

Most of that was because of him losing his mother. He was too young to suddenly be without a nurturer, and he stepped up to be that role for his little brother Sammy. John had been at a loss, the kingdom almost fell apart, his ruling suffered and there was so much grief among the folks. Everyone missed the queen. She’d died bringing another child into the world, the third Winchester heir had died minutes after his mother. 

He changed after that and Sam was the only one he brought close. He was the one that directed his father to become the king he used to be, and he took his role by his father’s side seriously, maybe a little too much. So maybe escaping to live a life in a small cabin with just him and a mate had its appeal. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel’s voice pulled him from his own thoughts. 

“What?” Dean mumbled stupidly. 

Then Dean felt the tears on his cheeks, his hands came up to wipe them away, but warm hands already beat him. Thumbs brushed under his eyes and over his cheeks. Castiel quickly drew his hands back after that, like he hadn’t even realized he did it until their eyes met. 

“It’s okay,” Dean murmured. 

Castiel nodded, their eyes connected again. Usually, Dean was bugged with how much staring he was doing, but now… He smiled and placed a hand on Castiel’s. The reaction he got strengthened his barely-there smile, Castiel pressed Dean’s hand in between this both of his. Although after a moment Castiel pulled his hands away, he seemed unsure though. 

“So.. by ‘small house in the forest’ do you mean a cottage-like house?” Dean asked and the question brought another blush to the omega’s face. Dean liked the look. 

“Oh, umm… Yeah, y’know, just a simple, easy life.”

“You could run away…” Dean suggested. He knew how much it would upset both families and might spark a war between the two. And then Dean might just end up marrying someone else, and that’s the moment Dean realized Castiel is actually someone Dean would be willing to marry. 

Maybe he’s even a little excited for tomorrow. A little spark of it in the pit of his gut making his hands shake a little. 

“No, I don’t want that.” Castiel shivered, the wind picked up suddenly, and Dean felt the urge to tuck the omega close to his chest so they could warm each other. Or just go inside. 

“What if…” Dean trailed off, thinking. 

Castiel nudged his shoulder, “‘What if’ what?” 

“Uhh, no I just thought…” He thought about not finishing his sentence, but didn’t. “What if we ignored the wedding?” 

Castiel jerked back like Dean electrocuted him, his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, “Do you mean skip it?”

Dean understands his shock, “No, of course not. I mean, once we’re, uhh..  _ married _ , we can just pretend not to be…” 

“What do you mean?” Castiel’s head cocked to the side gives Dean the courage to ask the next question. 

“I mean, after the wedding would you like to go on a date with me?” Dean’s neck got really hot really fast at the sound of Castiel’s laugh. The prince tried looking anywhere but at Castiel. 

“What?” Dean asked, but he was laughing as well. 

“You want to take me out on a date, after our  _ wedding _ ?” Castiel mocked. 

“Yes,” Dean met his stare evenly. He could see it now, the two of them going to a simple dinner, just the two of them. They could get to know each other, and if it went well, then they could go on their second date. Maybe even fall in love along the way? “We could ignore that we’re married and go out with each other as if we just met,” Dean explained. 

“Oh,” Castiel breathes. 

“Yeah,” Dean leans into the omega a little when he shivers again. “We can try for what you wanted, except-” he holds up a finger ”-we couldn’t have our cute little cottage in the woods, but this castle,” that same hand drops down to pat the stone floor of the balcony.  

“I think I could deal with that,” Castiel says softly and looks straight ahead, deep in thought again. Dean thought the look was cute, his nose scrunched up slightly and eyes distant for a few moments. 

Dean has never thought of anyone as cute in the same sense. If Dean had called a beta or omega cute before, he was trying to get them in his bed, but now… Dean, as of right now, had no intention of taking Castiel to bed, not saying they weren’t ever going to have sex, but not in the immediate future. 

And he was okay with that. 

**~[[SPN]]~**

Sam found them in the morning. 

He was in charge of getting his brother up and ready because everyone knew Sam was the only one who could get Dean excited for something like the ending of his free life. Sam had prepared himself over breakfast, eating without his brother knowing that he wouldn’t be hungry for anything yet.

Sam knocked on his door, no answer. “C’mon, man. You gotta do this…” Sam said and pounded on the door again. When he didn’t get an answer he opened the door and walked in. 

The first thing he noticed was the made bed, Dean almost never made his own bed. Dean didn’t sleep there last night. 

“Dean?” Sam called out, to which he didn’t get an answer. 

_ He didn’t leave, did he…?  _ Sam shook his head as soon as the thought formed, he wouldn’t  _ leave _ leave. He’d never abandon his family and kingdom.

Sam went out onto his brother’s balcony, he wasn’t there. Sam was actually starting to worry, sweat broke out on his forehead. He went back inside and opened Dean’s closet, not expecting to find him there but kidded himself anyways. 

Back out in the hallway, Sam ran into his father, already dressed for the wedding that started in two short hours. He looked surprised to see his youngest son not dressed properly yet. 

“Sam,” he addressed. “Where’s Dean?” 

Sam looked around widely, “I don’t know.” 

The younger prince’s eyes landed on the door next to his brother’s, the room Castiel was staying in. John looked at his youngest and Sam heard the warning already, “You better find him.”

“I will, Dad," Sam threw over his shoulder and opened the door to Castiel’s room. 

The bed was empty and the sheets ruffled, it looked like the omega had rolled around the bed for a while, but his scent was too faded even for Sam’s nose to suggest he slept there. The french doors leading to the balcony were opened. It was promising, Sam thought to himself as he walked through the double doors.  

He found his brother and the new omega. They were leaning in the corner where the wall of the balcony met the wall of the castle, which is why Sam didn’t see them from Dean’s balcony. They were pressed together, Dean’s arm across Castiel’s shoulders and the omega was resting his cheek on Dean’s shoulder, their heads leaning against each other’s. 

Sam stopped and smiled, breathing quietly now. He didn’t want to wake them because they looked too happy and at peace in sleep. Dean’s eyes didn’t look so tired when they were closed, and Castiel no longer had the pinched off expression he did yesterday. 

Dean shifted, a groan slipped past his part lips, his eyes flickered open and met with his younger brother’s. Panic bloomed on his older brother’s face when he remembered where he was. Sam widened his smile and Dean calmed down. 

“You okay?” Sam whispered. 

Castiel nuzzled closer to Dean’s warmth and grunted in his sleep, but didn't wake. A smile graced Dean’s face when he looked down at the omega in his arms. If Sam didn’t know any better he would have thought he saw love in his brother’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am currently writing the second part. (I'm not sure if there will be any more after that, however) And I'm writing smut, just a warning for y'all. Do you want the smut? Well, I'm already writing it so that question's dumb. But it will be updated pretty soon.. XD


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the marriage! Dean is a little concerned for his very-soon-to-be husband and tires to comfort the omega as best he can while standing in front of the entire kingdom. Both newlyweds are surprised, to say the least, at how the ceremony concludes, but no one regrets the night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I finally got it finished!  
> But to be fair, I wasn't home yesterday and my computer crashed the day before. But today I have a really bad sunburn and all day to just lay around a write!  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to drop a comment and some kudos!  
> (I did update the tags and rating)

**Part Two**

Castiel was nervous, Dean could tell by the way his hands shook when he took the glass bowl of a bluish-greenish colored sand. Dean had a bowl with red sand.

They stood in front of all of Lawrence. Dean’s stomach was in knots and he hadn’t been able to eat this morning, so maybe he was nervous as well. He knew it wasn’t because of the crowds, but because of the act he was completing.

“The blue sand represents loyalty, forgiveness, and obedience. Everything an omega is,” the pastor says. He’s the oldest of the kingdom; he was around when Dean’s grandfather ruled. And per tradition, the oldest in the kingdom marries the heirs. “It is a symbol of the omega Castiel Novak.”

Castiel looks at Dean and the alpha tries to smile at the nervous omega, he really does, but he’s pretty sure it just looks like a grimace.

Despite the long talk the night before, Castiel still seemed reluctant to be here. When Sam had come to get him, Dean thought things would be okay. He thought they’d talked enough and had an arrangement to ignore their wedding; to pretend it never happened.

Then he’d walked out onto the courtyard steps, dressed in flowing robes and a freshly shined chest plate, his hair combed and styled by Sam himself, - who stood behind him as a reminder that things would work out - his omega look ready to tuck tail and run.

Castiel had been waiting - another symbol of the proper omega - waiting for their alpha to come to them; he looked like he was going to be sick. Was that from stage fright? Or did he really,  _ really _ not want to marry Dean? Which, okay, understandable, marrying someone a lot older than you could probably be a little weird, Dean sympathized.

“And the red sand,” the pastor continues, “represent strength, protectiveness, and bravery. Everything an alpha must be to keep their omega and kingdom at peace.”

Dean noticed Castiel’s fingers slipping on the glass bowl because his hands must have been clammy. Dean thought he was going to drop the bowl, but at the last second, he readjusted his grip on the slick glass.

The alpha wanted to comfort his soon-to-be omega, to erase his unease, but Castiel had looked away and now refused to look at him.

“And now, the sands will be mixed together and symbolize unity within the Kingdom of Lawrence, and the Northern Territories. These two heirs will pour their sand into this bowl together-” he gestured to the larger, sculptured bowl on the table behind him “-and the two Kings will come together and welcome the two heirs together.”

A normal marriage wouldn’t take all of this, but they were unifying two kingdoms. The big ceremony had taken a while to plan because they had to match it to fit the unity of the two kingdoms and to match each King’s wish. They must have decided something after dinner the previous night because as Dean had left to go to his room, he’d seen the other king meeting his father. Whatever, Dean thought quietly. He was more worried about Castiel than the ceremony.

Castiel and Dean turned towards the table, the pastor moved away for a moment. Behind them, King John and King Chuck stepped forward. As their sons poured the sand into the bowl together, the kings shook each other’s hands. The kingdoms were almost unified, all that was left was Dean and Castiel’s unification.

For a heartbeat or two, Castiel was close enough that Dean could feel him shaking. Their arms pressed against each other as the sand tumbled together in the crystal bowl.

“You okay?” Dean whispered. He could no longer wait to comfort his omega after the ceremony. He had to make sure that Castiel was into this all of the way; because, even though it meant sparking a war between the two territories, he’d call the wedding off right now if it meant giving into the omega.

Dean’s not sure when or why he started thinking so highly of the boy, but he wished Castiel felt the same way towards him.

“I’m good. Nervous,” was all he said before placing the now empty bowl on the table beside the larger one and turned away once more; Dean did the same.

The pastor stepped back into place and the two kings stood off to their respective sides once more. They had already said their vows; Castiel’s had sounded strained and rehearsed to Dean’s ears. So now all that was left was-

“Do you, Castiel Novak, Prince Omega of the Northern Territories, take Dean Winchester, Prince Alpha of Lawrence to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Did he flinch at the word husband like it was some dirty title? Dean thought he did. Maybe not.

A long pause - he finally meant Dean’s eyes. Dean didn’t smile back, couldn’t because for a long moment he thought the omega was going to say no. That he was going to back off and ruin everything. But hadn’t Dean been willing to do the same for him only a few moments ago?

“I do.” He said standing up straighter. There were some cheers amongst the crowds.

Dean smiled, small and shy, but he smiled.

“Do you, Dean Winchester, Prince Alpha of Lawrence, take Castiel Novak, Prince  Omega of the Northern Territories, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Dean hasn’t looked away from Castiel’s eyes, but the omega hasn’t look away either.

Long silence. Was Dean supposed to do something? He can’t remember, Castiel’s gaze was captivating. The omega’s smile widened a fraction as if he knew what he was doing.

_ It was Sam to the rescue again _ , the beta thought sarcastically as he kicked the back of Dean’s leg, careful not to get his slacks dirty. Dean’s leg buckled a little, but not enough for others to notice all that much.

“I- uh. Yeah, I do.” Dean stammered.

He could physically feel John’s glare on the back of his neck. His scent drifted into Dean’s nose, low and dull like everyone else’s, but he was pissed. Dean didn’t care, because his omega laughed; only quietly and one breath, but Dean heard it. He had been wrong, Castiel wanted this, he was sure of it.

Both of their smiles were wiped away when the pastor said, “Now you may kiss the omega.”

They didn’t talk about this before, how would Castiel react? Had the young omega forgotten about this part of the ceremony? From the uneasy way he looked away, at anything besides Dean, the answer was yes.

Dean took a step forward, Castiel leaned back slightly. Dean noticed, but he was sure no one else did.

“It’ll be okay, remember what I said last night?” Dean whispered as he continued to lean in with his hands coming up to cup Castiel’s jaw. The omega was shaking again, his scent was erratic and for a moment Dean couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

“I know, Dean. But-” Dean interrupted him by pressing his lips to the omega’s.

Castiel was shaking a lot now, a low whine rimpled from the back of his throat. Dean jerked back and started to pull away partly because of the sound and partly because a simple kiss is all they needed, but Castiel’s hands, which had been resting on Dean’s chest, gripped the edges of the chest plate and pulled him in again.

The omega’s lips were wet enough for Dean to wonder when he had licked his lips because they were only separated for a short time period. A low moan rumbled from the smaller man. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders. Their lips met over and over again.

“Dude,” Sam said, and Dean could hear the slight alarm in his voice, but he didn’t care, his omega was in his arms and warm against him, and-

Castiel jerked back this time. John had shushed Sam. Dean met his omega’s eyes, the pupils large and the slight color around them glowing blue lowly.

Dean realized something wasn’t right then, he looked around, stepped back and suddenly John was there. “Okay, the bedroom in the west wing is made up for you two.” He leaned closer to Dean, so only his son could hear, “Go treat your husband, Dean.”

At the same time, Castiel was spitting at John, “What did you do to us?”

Dean’s head hurt; he was spinning. Castiel scent was getting better and better as each moment passed. Dean leaned forward - helpless to do anything else -  his nose running along Castiel’s jaw, scenting him. Castiel’s hands squeezed the metal of the chest plate, fingernails scraping Dean’s sides through the fabric, sending alluring shivers up his spine.

People have started to surround them now, away from the crowd, ushering them inside the big double doors that opened. “It’s the ceremony,” John responded. Did he sound angry? Dean couldn’t tell. All of his senses were focused on his omega, his  _ husband _ . Dean’s cock stirred in his pants.

“Dean, are you in rut?” Sam’s voice farther behind him. Dean looked over Castiel’s head and they were inside the castle. Down a small hallway was their bedroom, King John and King Chuck were still urging their sons to keep moving and slowly they were. The two kings were careful to not touch them.

Dean snapped back, out of the haze. He stood up straight and yeah, he was going into rut- but he wasn’t supposed to for at least four more weeks.

“Yes,” Castiel’s father called from somewhere to his left. “And Castiel is going into heat.”

“The ceremony pushes you into heat and rut so that there could be a new heir created, and…”

Dean stopped listening because Castiel pressed himself back into Dean’s chest, the omega’s hands mapping out Dean’s sides, shoulders, and then his neck, pulling the alpha’s mouth back to his.

Castiel was going into heat. No, this isn’t what was suppose to happen- Then he remembered what John had said. A fresh heir. An  _ heir? _ Like he and Castiel had to get pregnant tonight?

“Deeean,” he mouthed by the alpha's ear. Dean forgot about everything once more, his tongue coming to taste Castiel’s neck. The omega’s new scent exploded onto his tongue, he went back for another taste. It was sweeter now and very much addicting.

The two kings were quick to get the guards to close the large doors behind them. The newlywed’s scents were strengthening with their arousal and they had to get to their bedroom now.

Dean’s hands moved lower, gripping the omega’s hips, enjoying the way the bodice he was wearing hugged his frame well. Castiel’s right hand was tugging on Dean’s hair and his left and gripping the edge of the chest plate again when they finally made it to the bedroom. Their lips tangled together and their breathing sped up.

The door slammed behind them, Dean heard the lock slide into place but couldn’t register it over the need to mate his omega.  _ Mate. Mate. Claim. Claim. _ It rang like a bell in the back of his head, and the only thing he could think of other than that is how well Castiel fit in between his hands and pressed against his front.

They made it to the bed before Castiel pulled away with a gasp this time, and he stepped away completely. Dean snapped back to his senses as well; how did they get here? Had they really walked all the way from the courtyard? How many people saw him tongue-fucking his omega like a sex-crazed alpha? He remembered what John said,  _ heat  _ and _ rut.  _ Dean took gulping breaths through his mouth, trying not to smell Castiel, and instead tasting him in the air instead.

“Did you know this was going to happen!?” Castiel yelled at him, accusing him.

“No,” Dean breathed. Castiel stepped farther away, a look of pure hatred thrown Dean’s way.

“Liar!” Castiel accused. “You knew all along, and because you wanted to get your dick wet you didn’t-” he was so angry he couldn’t finish his sentence, Dean was hit with his scent again heat and hatred. Gods, he was so screwed. His dick jumped in his pants, the front of his pants bulging out.

Castiel started yelling again, “And so you said all of those things last night. How you wanted me to  _ happy-”  _ He groaned and his arms wrapped around his middle as if he was just punched in the gut.  _ Cramps,  _ Dean thinks,  _ because he needs a knot, _ because he’s in heat and he doesn’t  _ want _ Dean.

Dean stepped closer following Castiel around the bed. “I swear I didn’t know! Castiel-” he reached out, but before his hand made contact with his shoulder the omega was screaming again. How had he not alerted the guards Dean was sure were outside yet?

“No, don’t touch me!” He jumped onto the bed and crawled away. For a split moment, he was on all fours with his ass presented so sweetly for Dean, and the alpha’s mouth flooded with saliva. The omega’s yelling pulled him back out of it. “I knew from the moment I met you, that you’d be some jerk off of an alpha! God, I was so stupid! I can’t believe I fell for it!”

Dean tried chasing him again; the alpha was starting to cramp up now, his dick growing harder in his jeans from the omega’s heat scent. Castiel grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, which he easily dodged. The omega fell off the other side.

Dean froze when he heard Castiel sob.

“Castiel?” Dean tried. The omega didn’t respond.

Dean peered over the edge of the bed. The omega was on the floor, hugging himself tighter into a ball, sobs shaking him. Dean felt another shot pang through him, this one worry and concern, and it dulled the lust for the moment.

“Castiel?” Dean murmured. “Are you all right?”

“No,” he answered.

“We.. umm… don’t have to do… anything. If you don’t want to, I mean.” Dean struggled to say. It wasn’t that Dean was incapable of saying it - hell Dean himself didn’t want to do this if Castiel didn’t want to, the rut was all alpha.

Castiel hugged himself tighter. Dean crawled off the bed and was careful to breathe lightly as he sat beside the crying form on the ground. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

Castiel stopped moving. His breathing was fast, little pants; he was trying not to inhale Dean’s scent. For a long moment - Dean’s face scrunched up as his abdomen seized in a series of painful cramps, his cock achingly hard now - Castiel didn’t say anything. So Dean continued talking, “I am sorry. And I swear to you, I did not know this would happen.”

Castiel sobbed again, a groan torn from his lips. Dean didn’t know how bad an omega got during their heat, he’s never had to deal with one before - but Castiel was in pain, and he wanted to help him.

“Did you mean it?” Castiel’s voice, small and brittle.

“What?” Dean asks, all attention on Castiel. The omega sat up. Dean tried to hold his breath against the onslaught of his scent, but it hit him again and his head spun and he felt dizzy. Castiel’s nostrils flared because he was scenting Dean. The alpha pushed his chest out and sat up straighter, Castiel whined again but bit it off before Dean could hear it completely.

“Gods, you smell good,” Castiel moaned. His lips were kiss-swollen and his eyes shone and his fucking  _ scent _ was driving Dean insane. All the alpha in him wanted to pull his dick out - which was scrunched uncomfortably in his pants because of the way he is crouched - and just  _ get off _ . If he could get off then he’d be able to think.

“Yeah?” Dean asked gently, Castiel leaned forward to get another hit of his husband’s scent, the omega’s nose was turned up towards Dean’s neck where their smell was the strongest. Dean noticed and turned his chin to the side, never taking his eyes off the omega, and let him smell as much as he pleased.

“Huh?” Castiel swayed back and forth. He looked up at Dean with lidded eyes and huge pupils.

“Castiel!” Dean said sternly; the omega straightened up quickly, looking at Dean with alarm.

The omega tried to stand up, wobbled on coltish legs, and fell again. Dean had to turn away and hold his breath, his abdomen and thighs tense as his cock twitch, the tent in his pants becoming obscene. Dean could feel his knot, which was still small but filling with every huge whiff of his omega.

“I c-can’t. Umm… your scent and this damn heat.” Castiel’s arms wrapped around his middle again.

Dean watched his omega in pain. He couldn’t do anything because the guy didn’t want him to touch his body. “Gods, this sucks. I never wanted this, just believe me there.”

“You didn’t want this? You don’t want to tie with me?” The omega ducked his head and peered through his lashes. Dean’s cock twitched when the omega looked down at this crotch as if to show that he was very interested.  

Dean groaned, “Yes. I want to tie with you, you have no idea. I mean last night, I didn’t know this was going to happen and I didn’t want to then.”

“And now?”

“Okay, umm... And now? Ahh, this damn rut.” He had to pause and grab his crotch, his dick was leaking in his pants, his knot filling up now. His underwear was a complete mess of precome, his dick was leaking steadily, he knew it was a fucking mess. Castiel watched as his hand squeezed himself. “Now, I can’t even- I can’t smell you without my knot-”

“Is it filling up?” Castiel no longer looked embarrassed. He took a deep breath, “Oh, it is,” he moaned. “I can smell it.”

Dean’s knees hit the ground as he squeezed his cock, he could no longer hold his weight on his heels, but the jerk forward threw him forward and now he was inches from Castiel’s neck.

Dean watched as Castiel licked his lips, still staring at Dean’s hand wrapped around the bulge in his pants. Dean moaned at that, and when the omega looked up at him, finally realizing how close they were, he grinned. Dean couldn’t handle the look; his omega was so damn attractive.

Dean moved his chin up to press their mouths together. The omega sat up and pushed against him, a solid, warm body against the alpha’s chest. He felt Castiel’s hands, one wrapped around the back of his neck, nails digging into his flesh, leaving little crescent imprints in his skin, and the other one had wedged itself up under the chest plate that Dean still had on and was scratching at his chest. One of Castiel’s nails scrapped over Dean’s left nipple and the alpha bucked forward and their crotches rubbed together and created the perfect friction.

“Dean, Dean… ahhh!” The omega moaned when Dean rutted against him a few more times. Castiel wrenched himself away from the rut-crazed alpha.

Dean was at a loss when there was no omega against him but he got a mouthful of non-omega saturated air and he came to his senses but his right hand found its way back to his aching dick, cupping the bulge. Castiel swore when he saw it.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned. The sound of curses falling off Castiel’s lips looked delicious.

“I believe you,” Castiel said, still looking at Dean’s crotch. “I do, but… I thought we’d have some time before we’d have to… to… umm..”

“Mate?” Dean offered.

“Yeah. But right now… I really want you to fill me up,” his voice was pure sex. Of fuck, that sounded like begging. Dean’s dick really liked that.

Dean straightened up, walking backward on his knees until his back hit the double french doors that led to the balcony. “You can’t.. -fuck. You can’t say those kinds of things.” His hand came up behind him and he opened the doors, fresh air flooded the room and Dean turned to take in lungfuls.

It was like the sweetest water after days of thirst but also felt like the worst kind of deprivation. He stepped onto the stone balcony, the outside wall of it was tall enough that he was barely tall enough to see over the edge of it while he was kneeling.

“Dean,” Castiel whined. Dean grabbed the stone and squeezed. Dean heard his omega stand up.

“If you come out here… I can’t promise I’ll be able to .. stop.” Dean warned.

“I don’t want you to.”

There he was, Dean’s omega, standing in the doorway looking like they’ve already gone at it. His hair was ruffled, his eyes shone brightly with lust, and his bodice had been loosened to where it looked like it hung of his shoulders and waist. Oh fuck, he was taking it off, exposing the lighter undershirt and tight dress pants underneath.

“Alpha,” Castiel moaned. Dean’s nails stung as they dug into the unforgivable concrete.

“Please tell me it's you talking and not the heat,” Dean put his other hand up when Castiel stepped closer. The balcony was only so big. Dean started smelling Castiel’s scent again, he shivered at the sweetness of it.

“I figured that we would have to deal with this some way,” the omega started. “I mean, why should we sit here and wait for it to go away - if it does on its own - when we can deal with it ourselves.”

“Yes, I understand that, but…” Dean trailed off. He couldn’t think of why he was stopping it. The omega saw his indecisiveness and walked into his hand until it was pressing into his lower stomach.

“Are you sure?” Dean gasped. His dick jumped in his pants again, as if to tell Dean to let him out to play. His fingers gripped the omega roughly and the other boy moaned.

“Yes, I am sure I want this if you want this.” Castiel kept coming closer and looked down at Dean. The alpha had to admit to himself that it was hot, having to look up at his omega. Oh fuck, Castiel was bending over to lean down and whisper in his alpha’s ear.

“You have no idea how ready I am, Dean.” His name sounded like sin on Castiel’s lips.

“I’m about to have an idea,” Dean kissed his omega. Castiel’s knees caved, but Dean caught him by the thighs before he could hit the ground. The alpha felt the rush of adrenaline and lust rush through him as he guided Castiel’s legs to wrap around his hips and stood up. The omega’s arms immediately came around Dean’s neck and he held his alpha’s mouth to his as he was carried back into their bedroom.

The alpha rutted against his omega once before they fell onto the mattress. Dean pulled away and licked one long strip from the side of Castiel’s shoulder, nuzzling under his shirt collar, over along his collarbone and up his neck that earned him a stream of whimpered profanities from the omega. When he pulled away he looked up at Castiel with dark-lidded eyes and growled “Mine,” then licked the spot he had just sucked.

Castiel threw his head back and howled with pleasure, and the sound caused Dean’s hips to push forward again, but this time he put pressed lower and ground his knot against the boy underneath him.

“You need to get this off,” Castiel groaned and tugged on the chest plate Dean was still wearing.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mumbled as he fumbled with the clips on either side of his waist. After a moment, Castiel helped and they got the offending chunk of metal off.

The omega didn’t stop there, however. He rid Dean of his shirt and pause to admire for only a short amount of time before he started working on the alpha’s belt as well. Whilst his husband attempted to rid him of clothes, Dean tried pulling off his omega’s clothes as well.

Soon the robes were gone, and Dean pushed Castiel up far enough on the bed that he could lay over him. Dean looked down at his husband and saw the burning need in his eyes, he fucking  _ smelled _ it on him. The green-eyed alpha bent down and licked up the other’s neck again, Dean knew very well that he would never get enough of his omega’s scent.

“I’m so ready for you,” Castiel bit Dean’s ear and soothed it over with his tongue, which caused a full body shiver.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed it like a challenge.

“Feel for yourself,” Castiel mumbled and grabbed his hand and pressed it between his cheeks. And he was wet, he felt wet enough for Dean to be able to just slip right in.

Dean cursed. Castiel laughed and it was all breathy and moans and Dean loved it right away. Castiel’s hand let go of Dean’s and grabbed his dick instead, which caused Dean to rut forward and in his hand. He was leaking enough precome to slick up the tunnel his hand made, Dean rocked forward a few times.

“Do it,” Castiel said.

“Yes?”

“Ye _ ah, _ ” Castiel broke off with a moan when Dean pressed the blunt head of his dick to his rim.

Fuck, Dean thought. He really was ready. Dean hadn’t been with a lot of male omegas before, but the ones he did had needed prep before. But then again, Dean has never been with an omega in heat before.

Dean pushed in slowly, Castiel’s legs came up around his alpha’s hips.

“Just fucking do it!” Castiel whined loudly.

Dean gave a huff of laughter but pushed in. Castiel took in a sharp breath and their eyes locked as Dean stopped and waited. Castiel took a few moments but then nodded for Dean to continue so he did slowly. It was an exercise in self-control for Dean. Castiel felt so amazingly tight and hot and he just wanted to pull out and slam back in over and over but he knew he needed to go slow. When he was finally was fully sheathed inside the omega he leaned down and kissed his mate.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned long and loudly.

“Castiel…Cas…oh Gods, you feel so good.” Dean hung his head and lapped at the omega’s neck again. He pulled his lips back and nipped at the skin there teasingly.

“Yes, yes!” Castiel’s hands clawing up and down his back. And fuck- Dean couldn’t believe what he was asking for. His bite meant a lot, and if he did it.. Dean pressed farther into the omega at the thought of claiming him as a permanent mate.

“Move Dean, I need you to start moving.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and thrust back in gently. Dean watched Castiel’s face carefully as he did it again looking for any signs of pain. There wasn’t any, just a long moan of pleasure and that snapped his alpha to the forefront. Dean thrust in and ground against him, rubbing his knot against the omega’s rim and Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head and he arched up.

“Oh fuck Dean, oh fuck, do that again.” Castiel panted. Dean obliged and again the omega cried out. He hit that spot again and again and Castiel was such a mess underneath him and it was beautiful. His head was tilted back, his neck outstretched and his body was flushed pink and beading with sweat. He wanted to lick and suck and bite every inch of Castiel’s skin but he would settle for what he could reach right now. Castiel moaned as Dean worked his way around the omega’s shoulders and up his neck.

“Dean, oh Dean,” Castiel breathed. This wasn’t going to last much longer Dean could feel his body starting to seize up.

“Are you close?” Dean grunted. The omega moaned and nodded aggressively. Dean sped up and pulled Castiel’s thighs up higher on his waist and kept driving in over and over. The omega underneath him spasmed; his back bent nearly in half because he was arched so hard and his neck was all tension and he pressed his head farther in the pillow beneath him.

“Do it! Do it, please!” The omega screamed. “Bite me! Please!”

Dean leaned down again and scraped his teeth against the white column of flesh but didn’t bite down. Yes, he was an alpha, but he wasn’t an animal and he did have self control, and he wouldn’t bite the omega and claim him like that until they talked about it more. They were only satisfying the rut and heat for now. Later though, Dean promised himself, he would have the creamy neck in between his teeth.

“Deeeeaaann,” Castiel moaned his name loudly and he clenched down on the dick shoved so far up his ass he was seeing stars. Dean panted and shoved in harder as lines of white, liquidy, omega come shot between their stomachs.

And that was it, Dean dropped his hips and his knot swelled up as much as it would, locking them together. Dean’s dick twitched hard once before he was spraying his own fertile come inside of his omega. Dean’s alpha roared inside of him because he was possibly creating an heir right this moment and he was high off it.

Castiel whimpered and clenched around him again like he was milking Dean for all he’s got. Dean rests his weight on his arms, careful not the crush the boy beneath him, and kissed Castiel gently.

“You didn’t bite me,” Castiel accused softly when they pulled away.

“No,” Dean shook his head. His arms were wearing out from holding himself up from the work out they just completed. Their desperation was going away now, both of their bodies satisfied.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered. Dean rolled them over onto their sides and tucked the omega to his chest. Castiel’s left hand rubbed circles in Dean’s side, Dean hummed pleasantly.

“We can do this, y’know.” 

“Do you think so?” Dean asked. Castiel nuzzled closer and his breathing evened out. He fell asleep before he could answer, Dean smiled as he pet the omega’s head and hair out of his face. His eyes were closed and Dean felt his hot breath on his neck. 

The alpha had to admit, as far as husbands go, Dean’s wasn’t all that bad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Now that this one is finished, I just want to remind people if you have a prompt or an idea for something else to write, leave it in the comments! I'll take a look and hopefully it's something I'm willing to write! (It doesn't have to be destiel either, I'll write almost anything) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
